a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention is in the field of combustion energy generation and, more particularly, pulse detonation combustion.
b) Background Art
There has been extensive interest in pulse detonation technology in the past few decades for its potential for high efficiency power generation. Significant research has been carried out on pulse detonation operation and design and on improving pulse detonation combustors. One of the main challenges in pulse detonation combustors is controlling the pressure pulses generated during the detonation process and isolating their effect on the inlet line. There are several patents on various inlet valves for pulse detonation engines. There has been some research in designing passive aerodynamic features that perform similar to active valves. These features in the combustor reduce the backpressure on the inlet line during the detonation process without utilizing any moving components. These combustors are called valveless, pulse detonation engines (combustors).